A Rose's Pain
by Tsunami Arow
Summary: Duke Francis Bonnefoy, unloved from childhood, makes a contract with the devil to receive the love he desired. He gets his wish, and let's his tale run...until it all comes to a crashing, broken mess of an ending. (Rated M for some sexual themes but nothing too hardcore and language used in A/Ns, a bit of guyxguy [with foursome] but nothing too major or noticeable to realize it.)


**A Rose's Pain**

 _A Hetalia fanfic_

…

 _(A/N: I DON'T FUCKING KNOW—DUDE I WAS JUST LISTENING TO SOME RANDOM SONGS ON YOUTUBE, THEN WENT TO THE VOCALOID SIDE AND SOMEHOW ENDED UP LISTENING TO "Madness Of Duke Venomania" AND LIKE BRUH—WTF HERE I AM WRITING A HETALIA FANFIC BASED ON IT!_

 _HELL YEAH THIS IS GOING TO BE LIKE_ **BOYXBOY** _PAIRING BECAUSE FUCK IT I DON'T KNOW HOW REAL RELATIONSHIPS ARE SUPPOSED TO WORK DAMMIT! Though…Imma change some shit up because fuck you—_

 _Hello this is Adrian, I'm one of Tsunami's…"friends", shall we say? I'm terribly sorry for her rude language, but I'm afraid she's in a rather fragile state right now, poor girl. Her mind seems to be shattered~ Ah, but no worries, me and my "siblings" shall take good care of her. Now then, shall we begin this story? I'll leave it up to my dear sister, Phossy, to start this off._

 _Thank you for that utterly_ dull _introduction, brother dear, I'm sure that Jack could've done a much better job that you. Yes,_ Jack _of all people, that's how terrible you were. Anyways, my lovely darlings, sit tight and let's enter my little world of secrets, shall we~?)_

…

In a rather dark time in history, there lived a man who made a contract with the devil. All throughout his life, he was taunted while young for how he looked, and therefore earned the chance to greet the devil, and a contract was formed.

In return for his granted gift, the devil in return would receive his soul—such tainted with hatred and self-loathing—once the man died. However, this mortal was a rather clever man, and tricked the devil into granting him a long life as long as he was able to put his "gift" into use.

So as long as the man's gift granted by the devil was put to good use, he would be able to live a long life. His gift was simple but also very effective: having irresistable charisma that charmed many poor women.

Granted with such a gift, the man was able to enslave whoever came into his mansion in the dead of night. Not only was he able to charm women, but some men had also fallen to such charms, and of course the man admired those that had good looks and openly welcomed them to join his little "group".

However, there were also a few men that were close friends with him since childhood, but fell victim to his charm from the devil. Still to this day, those who fell victim to this man's charms remains asleep within their mind, whereas _he_ takes advantage over their bodies while they're out.

This man, well-known among the ladies, could only lavish in his luck and continue on with his devious actions. If one could ever confront of him, he'd merely flash them a flirtatious smile and say, "Calm now, m'dear, and allow me to comfort you within my arms. My name, as your master, is Duke Francis Bonnefoy, and you're now under my spell."

 **~~~...~~~**

 _Tip. Tap. Tip. Tap._ The sound of silent footsteps in the dead of night was heard, walking lightly upon the beautiful tiled floors of the mansion. A long skirt lifted ever so slightly to brush against the ground, its elegant silken material swishing smoothly around the wearer's waist. There was a soft sigh from smooth lips, hands clutching against one another as they walked, closer and closer to the pair of grand double doors that stood just a distance away.

 _Tip. Tap. Tip. Tap._ Finally, they came to a stop in front of the doors, looking up at the top of it as if expecting something. Almost immediately, the door swung open, revealing what stood behind it.

A man, sitting upon a throne, smiled graciously at the newcomer, his golden locks falling over to frame his irresistibly-attractive face. His cerulean eyes, glittering like the lightest of sapphires, twinkled with kindness and seduction, though hidden behind was lust and malice. Of course, the newcomer couldn't have known, rather she immediately fell victim to his handsome looks. To add to the elegant sight, there stood three men besides the Duke, blessed with handsome looks of the same, though the looks in their eyes seemed dulled.

One was an albino with red eyes, pale skin and a tall, attractive body, giving off the charm and air as a Lord of the Night. He was dressed in clothing of fine silks, long coat with ruffles upon it, a bunch of lace at his throat. Sitting on the floor next to the throne, back against it with a leg bunched up, his crimson eyes seemed to see right through the newcomer.

The other had tanned skin, a lean but strong build, and a tussle of dark chocolate hair framing his face, bringing out the emerald-like hue of his eyes. Wearing a handsome matador outfit, he seemed like a courageous man full of pride but also deep, loving kindness. He kneeled on the opposite of the Duke's throne, both arms crossed and placed upon one of the arms of the throne, his head laying upon them as if he had all the time in the world.

The last one seemed to be the most attached to the Duke, kneeling at the Duke's feet and laying himself across his legs, gazing at the newcomer with a blank look. With messy, short hair of a fine golden shade, it gave him a rather submissive look, along with his rather small build as a male. Similar to the man dressed in the matador outfit, his eyes glittered a mesmerizing green hue, though it seemed like that of a hunter in the dark, waiting for his prey to fall into place. Along with his attractive features, he wore the clothing of a noble, adding on to the submissive look.

The sight of the four men enchanted the newcomer, a sigh hitching in the back of her throat. The Duke then shifted his crossed legs, lightly patting the man that kneeled there, affectionately stroking his cheek before standing up. The three men watched the Duke respectfully as he made his way over to the new woman, a smooth hand reaching out to lightly caress her soft cheeks.

Then, he moved to take her hand, bringing it to his lips, kissing it lightly before gazing up into her eyes, "Shall we have a dance, My Lady?" Her eyes filled with deep affection, she nodded slightly, as if turned to stone on the spot just by being in his presence.

The Duke smiled lightly, placing a hand upon her hips and the other holding her own hand. She slowly placed her other hand upon his shoulder, then whisked away the next moment into an elegant waltz with him. His movements were smooth and graceful, stepping from one to the other, as if he were flowing in synchrony with his own body. She was too caught up in the dance, his steering, his attractive features, that she failed to notice the light purple aura he seemed to give off, which then surrounded her as well.

Finally, they came to a stop, she out of breath while he still at a fine condition. Once more, he brought a hand to her smooth cheek, stroking it lightly. She sighed deeply at his touch, reaching with her trembling hands to embrace his hand he had upon her cheek.

Taking hold of it, she brought it lightly to her smooth lips, pressing the tips of it to her lips and kissed them lightly. The Duke merely chuckled, watching as she did as she pleased with his hand. He reached up with his other hand, lightly brushing it through her long, dark hair, then moving it to rest upon the small of her back. She gasped softly as he rested his hand upon her back, then shivered as he trailed it lower, coming to a rest upon her rear, lightly caressing it with his skilled fingers.

She flinched at the touch, but only pressed her body closer to him; he smiled wider in response. Freeing his hand from her clutches, he brought it under her chin, tilting it up so she faced him completely, her eyes filled with deep love for just him. His smile changed to a smirk, which she missed as he suddenly brought their lips together in a deep, passionate kiss. Submitting to his strong embrace, she willingly let his tongue in, moaning in ecstasy as his hand upon her backside moved around vigorously.

In only a matter of moments, she was completely under his spell, wanting him deeply. Seeing this, he broke their kiss, a gasp escaping from her lips as he did so. Wrapping an arm around her waist, the other around her bust, he guided her to a door on the far side of the room, leaning down to whisper seductively in her ear, "Shall we 'play' a little, My Lady?"

A deep flush appeared on her face, moving her head to nod at him eagerly, pressing her body even closer to him. Seeing that she was ready, he gave a nod, then lightly guided her through the door, shutting it behind him. The three men watched with lifeless eyes as he disappeared, staying in their positions while awaiting for his return.

Within the room, there was a large bed in the center of the room, scented candles around the room seemingly to light up by themselves, giving off a romantic air about the room. The Duke pushed the woman onto the bed, placing himself on top of her while she wrapped her hands around the back of his neck, pulling him down upon her. Both hands placed on opposite sides of her, he brought their lips close once more into a hot, passionate kiss.

While her actions became wilder and wilder, he pulled off her clothes, piece by piece whereas she did the same with him. It was only a matter of moments until they were both free of clothing, only their naked bodies pressing against each other. He took hold of one of her smooth legs, around the inner thighs and pushed it up, revealing her most sensitive area. Licking his lips at the sight, he kissed her once more before moving his mouth between her legs, a gasp escaping her lips, followed closely by a moan of lust.

 _(A/N: PHOSSY, STOP WRITING THIS RIGHT NOW, TSUNAMI WILL KILL US— Whoa, chill Adrian, you told me to tell the story, I write what I want~! NO PHOSSY STOP! THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE MATERIAL! Tch, fine fine, you squeamish cherry boy of an older brother…)_

Leaving the woman exhausted upon his bed, Francis got up and off the bed, lightly smoothing his disheveled hair. Gazing back at the naked woman, he chuckled, reaching towards the ground for his discarded clothing.

After he dressed himself, he walked to the door and out, not looking back once.

As soon as he walked out, the three men that had oh-so-patiently-and-loyally waited for him at the throne turned their head to set their sights upon him. He smiled at the sight of the three, almost as if they were his most favored pets among all. Walking over to them, he kneeled down next to the blonde man, chuckling, "Did you miss me, Arthur?" He took hold of his chin, tilting it up so he could kiss him deeply.

Arthur obediently kissed him back, his eyes staying lifeless as he allowed Francis to have his way with him. Francis admired Arthur's submissive side and how he looked, loving every bit of him with true affections. Gazing back at the two other men, he gave them a soft smile, "Antonio." The man with the tanned skin seemed to perk up ever so slightly, though his eyes remained a dull sheen.

"Gilbert." The albino kept his sight trained upon his master, eyes just as lifeless as the other two.

Seeing the other two react to him just as usual, Francis nodded with pleasure, then stood up, pulling Arthur to his feet with him. Walking behind the throne to the back of the room, he kept a firm hold upon Arthur's hand while Gilbert and Antonio followed closely behind, as if servants on waiting.

Coming to the back of the massive room, there stood a large door, hidden in the shadows. Pulling it open slowly, it swung open with a creak and groan. Inside, illuminated by candle light, many women dwelled within the room. Furniture of every kind littered the room, women laying themselves across it or sitting upon the ground, all having a docile look about them.

As soon as the door opened, revealing the four men, they all perked up, an equally affectionate and lustful look upon all of their faces, "My Lord!" He raised his free hand among them, forbidding them to come forth, though he chuckled at the sight.

He pulled Arthur closer to him, as if making a point that although the women pleased him, Arthur was the one he treasured the most. Walking over to sit upon a large, fancy couch, he pulled Arthur onto the couch to sit besides him, whom leaned against Francis and embraced him obediently. Gilbert sat on the opposite side of him while Antonio took Arthur's place at Francis's legs.

Women were then allowed to approach Francis, calling out for his attention whereas he did his best in giving all of them a piece of himself.

Then, he called out for a few women to go back into the room where the new woman was still at, calling for them to "dress" and retrieve her. In only a matter of moments, they had returned, the woman with them, now dressed in similar lingerie like the other women wore.

He smiled, calling her forth, "You're now under my spell~" She gazed at with, her eyes glazed over as she nodded obediently to his words.

Laughing out loud, he threw an arm around both Arthur and Gilbert, "I am truly blessed with this gift!"

 **~~~...~~~**

 _(A/N: Hmm, I wanna get to the tears and blood and hurt Tsunami's readers, okay, Adrian? - Tch, fine, do what you want, Tsunami is still in no condition to write… - Hehehe…here comes the end~ )_

A new night, a new start, a new surprise, a new victim. That's what Francis kept thinking over and over as he sat in his throne, facing the closed doors. Arthur, Gilbert, and Antonio were back in their positions, awaiting for the newest victim to arrive. Francis kept a soft smile, waiting patiently for the sounds of footsteps.

 _Tip. Tap. Tip. Tap._ The sound of silent footsteps in the dead of night was heard, walking lightly upon the beautiful tiled floors of the mansion. A long skirt lifted ever so slightly to brush against the ground, its elegant silken material swishing smoothly around the wearer's waist. There was a soft sigh from smooth lips, hands clutching against one another as they walked, closer and closer to the pair of grand double doors that stood just a distance away.

 _Tip. Tap. Tip. Tap._ Finally, they came to a stop in front of the doors, looking up at the top of it as if expecting something. Almost immediately, the door swung open, revealing what stood behind it.

A man, sitting upon a throne, smiled graciously at the newcomer, his golden locks falling over to frame his irresistibly-attractive face. His cerulean eyes, glittering like the lightest of sapphires, twinkled with kindness and seduction, though hidden behind was lust and malice. Of course, the newcomer couldn't have known, rather she immediately fell victim to his handsome looks. To add to the elegant sight, there stood three men besides the Duke, blessed with handsome looks of the same, though the looks in their eyes seemed dulled.

One was an albino with red eyes, pale skin and a tall, attractive body, giving off the charm and air as a Lord of the Night. He was dressed in clothing of fine silks, long coat with ruffles upon it, a bunch of lace at his throat. Sitting on the floor next to the throne, back against it with a leg bunched up, his crimson eyes seemed to see right through the newcomer.

The other had tanned skin, a lean but strong build, and a tussle of dark chocolate hair framing his face, bringing out the emerald-like hue of his eyes. Wearing a handsome matador outfit, he seemed like a courageous man full of pride but also deep, loving kindness. He kneeled on the opposite of the Duke's throne, both arms crossed and placed upon one of the arms of the throne, his head laying upon them as if he had all the time in the world.

The last one seemed to be the most attached to the Duke, kneeling at the Duke's feet and laying himself across his legs, gazing at the newcomer with a blank look. With messy, short hair of a fine golden shade, it gave him a rather submissive look, along with his rather small build as a male. Similar to the man dressed in the matador outfit, his eyes glittered a mesmerizing green hue, though it seemed like that of a hunter in the dark, waiting for his prey to fall into place. Along with his attractive features, he wore the clothing of a noble, adding on to the submissive look.

The sight of the four men enchanted the newcomer, a sigh hitching in the back of her throat. The Duke then shifted his crossed legs, lightly patting the man that kneeled there, affectionately stroking his cheek before standing up. The three men watched the Duke respectfully as he made his way over to the new woman, a smooth hand reaching out to lightly caress her soft cheeks.

She smiled, though there seemed to be something off about her, the look in her violet-blue eyes. Nonetheless, Francis brushed it off, pulling her closer to him, "Shall we have a dance, My Lady?" Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in his chest.

He flinched, gasping while stumbling back, holding a hand to his chest. At the same time, she reached up to pull off what he had supposed was her beautiful, golden locks, revealed to be a wig. Short, blonde hair was revealed underneath of a male's, a noticeably long curl fringing off the top of his head. She—no, he gazed down at Francis with a grief-stricken look in his eyes, hands trembling while gripping tight to a bloodied dagger. It was an all-too-familiar face.

"M-Matthieu?" Francis's voice was barely a hoarse whisper now, collapsing to the floor while blood bled through his clothing, pooling onto the tiled floor. Matthew could only gaze down at him, tears spilling from his eyes.

As Francis collapsed to the ground, a bright purple aura surrounded him, as well as every other occupant in his mansion. Arthur jerked back, blinking while looking around. Gilbert and Antonio were coming to, loud shouts of surprise. Women from the back room poured out, seeming to stumble around.

From behind Matthew, a new man came running in, followed by several others. "A-Alfred, I-I…" Matthew couldn't speak, only to gaze down at Francis.

The new man, Alfred, nodded solemnly at Matthew, "It's alright, dude, the rest of us got this!" From behind him, a few men ran past, going to escort the confused women.

" _Bruder!_ " A tall, burly man with gelled back blonde hair pushed past the others, going straight for Gilbert, embracing him tightly.

"Tomato bastard!" Antonio flinched at the shout, turning to see a pair of twins running towards him.

The one who had shouted had a scowl on his face, though the tears pouring from his eyes were undeniable. His twin scooted off to be with the man that had embraced Gilbert. "R-Romano?!" Antonio gasped in surprised as the younger man tackled him angrily into a tight embrace.

"Do you know how fucking worried I was?!" He clung to Antonio tighter.

Arthur looked around, dazed, until Alfred had tackled him tightly, "Iggy! Are you okay? You've been trapped here for…a long time. Dude, I was so worried!" Arthur could only make out strange sounds as Alfred proceeded to crush him.

The others who had arrived ran to the women, helping them cope with their daze and quickly running out of the room with them, Francis crying out loud as they left him. Pretty soon, Gilbert and Antonio were escorted out by the men as well, both of them not looking back at once as they were harassed to run.

"Everyone, clear out quickly! We don't know the extent of this man's power! Run while you can!" At Alfred's order, the room was cleared quickly.

Alfred followed in suit, pulling Arthur along out of the room. Francis made a strangled choking noise, his vision blurring as he weakly reached out for Arthur, who gazed back at him briefly with a grieving look, "P-Please…just stay with me! I ne-never even said—!" Too late, with a forceful pull from Alfred, Arthur was gone.

Francis broke off, tears spilling from his eyes endlessly, "I never…even said…" He choked on a sob, laying his head down in the pool of his own blood, "I love you…"

As his vision grew hazy, his eyes started closing slowly, still trying to process everything that had seem to happen within a few seconds. Wheezing with difficulty, he struggled to get up, holding a hand to the wound in his chest, "T-This won't…heal…" He collapsed once more, giving a sigh of defeat.

"All I wanted…was someone to love me back. Was that too much to ask for?" Salty tears mixed with crimson blood.

There was then a soft cough, indicating there was someone else in the room. Struggling to lift his head, Francis looked around hazily, his eyes finding no one. However, someone took hold of his hand gently, though it was stained with blood and tears, and held it up to their cheeks.

Matthew wept softly, being the last one in the room, staying there of his own will with Francis. " _Je suis désolé_ , Francis." His voice cracked on his words, his own tears lightly pouring down his cheeks.

Francis gazed tiredly at him, then allowed a small smile to break through, "At least…I can leave this world now knowing that there was something who really loved me…" Dark circles formed under his eyes from his blood loss, finding it harder to keep them open.

" _Je t'aime_ , _Matthieu_." With his final breath, he whispered those words, then became still.

His lips trembled as he silently wept, clutching onto Francis's hand tightly. There was the sound of running footsteps, followed by the appearance of Alfred, "Mattie! Let's go! Stop hanging onto that devil's hand! I-I know what he was to you, but he's changed. We have to go now, Mattie!" Ignoring his brother's protests, Alfred took hold of Matthew's hand and yanked him along, running away from the room.

Matthew sobbed as his hold on Francis broke, running away from his corpse where he still had a peaceful smile upon his face.

 _Je suis désolé, Francis._

 _At least…I can leave this world now knowing that there was something who really loved me…_

 _Je t'aime_ , _Matthieu_.

Tears blurred Matthew's vision as they ran out of the mansion, forever leaving it behind.

 **~~~...~~~**

And so ends the tale of the man who made a contract with the devil, who afterwards came to claim his promised soul with pleasure.

 _~Fin~_

 _(A/N: AHAHAHA! Damn, Tsunami had a really good idea! Well, too bad she got to write none of it! Hey, Tsunami's readers, this is Phossy, remember I wrote this entire story, not Tsunami! I feel bad for all of you who have to read Tsunami's works, like man she really likes to kill of characters… Well, I hope you didn't mind my writing. Sorry if my writing style is different from her's, but hoped you enjoyed it! Oh yeah, and because Cherry Boy here— I AM NOT A CHERRY BOY— refused to let me write out that smut scene, forgive me those who were looking forward to it. Perhaps maybe I'll sneak it in just beca—_

 _PHOSSY, ADRIAN, BOTH OF YOU GET OFF MY GOOGLE DOCS, I CAN SEE YOU GUYS ARE TYPING ON THIS DOCUMENT RIGHT NOW. IT LITERALLY SAYS "Phossy" AND "Adrian" WITH A PINK AND BLUE MARKER, YOU FUCKERS! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FANFIC—_

 _Tsunami, time for you to rest more, we'll publish this for you, no worries. I promise you I won't let Phossy add in the smut scene. Go off to sleep~_

 _YOU FUCKERS— )_

 _~~~This is Phossy and Adrian signing off for Tsunami~~~_


End file.
